


Fashion Sense

by FreeSamPles



Series: DPD [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor just chooses random shit to wear, Connor's a jokester, Fluff, Gen, So is Tina, Yo this is so stupid, and is encouraged by Tina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeSamPles/pseuds/FreeSamPles
Summary: Connor needs to go clothes shopping. He still hasn't.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Tina Chen & Connor
Series: DPD [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557574
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Fashion Sense

Hank nearly spit out his coffee when Connor walked into the precinct that day. He shouldn’t have said it was Connor. He should’ve said walking fashion disaster. An abominable mistake.

“Connor, that is the fugliest outfit I’ve ever seen. Take it off if you don’t want to be the laughing stock of the precinct.” Connor raised an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong with it? It’s the same outfit that I wore to Jericho during the revolution.” Hank didn’t know if he should be disgusted that Connor wore those clothes to Jericho or impressed that Connor managed to buy his own clothes before going. Either way, it still didn’t change how he felt about his wardrobe choice.

“Kid, it doesn’t look good on you. At all.” Hank took a moment to look up at Connor’s head. He was not pleasantly surprised.

“Oh, fucking hell! A beanie? A beanie?!” Connor squinted his eyes at the lieutenant.

“Excuse me, I look amazing. Tina said so.”

“Oh, you’re gonna take advice from Tina? Fucking Tina of all people? Come on, Connor. Tina says anything looks amazing on you.”

“Cause’ I’m not wrong!” A distant familiar voice yelled from her desk. She stood up with a coffee in hand and glared at Hank.

“He looks amazing. Connor can rock anything.” Connor looked at Hank with eyes that said, “I look flawless.”

“Connor, you’re an asshole. Tina’s advice sucks, get a third party opinion. Like, uhhh… Reed.” Tina frowned.

“Ehhh, Gavin’s too mean. That’s cheating.”

“What the fuck!? Then that means you’re cheating, you sneaky prick!” 

“Huh? You’re telling me that just because I’d compliment Connor at any chance I get means that I’m cheating??” 

“Yes!”

“Well, fine! Let’s get Chris as our third party answer, Jesus! HEY CHRIS!” Chris jumped at his name, nearly dropping all his files. His head turned like he was being exorcised, revealing a glare that got Tina to squirm.

“What is so important, that you had to yell my name five minutes after work started?” Tina smiled, patting Connor on the shoulder.

“You just need to answer a very simple question, and then you can leave. What do you think of Connor’s outfit?” She asked, pulling the android closer to her. Connor gave an awkward grin.

Chris bit his bottom lip in an attempt not to laugh, but immediately stopped once Tina gave the angriest death stare that Connor and Hank hadn’t noticed. He swallowed nervously, fiddling with the files in his hands.

“U-uh, yeah. Yeah, it looks great.” Chris gave a thumbs up in hopes that Tina would stop staring at him like that _Jesus Christ Tina stop_. To his relief, her staring stopped and was replaced with a shit-eating grin, which Chris took as a sign to bolt out of there. She turned back around to the lieutenant, who shook his head.

“See? Chris thinks Connor looks great and I respectfully agree.” There was no reason arguing with Tina, the queen of assholery, so Hank heaved up his hands in defeat.

“Alright alright, Chen. You proved me wrong and Connor looks fanfuckingtastic. Now, get the fuck away from my desk and do some goddamn work.” Tina did a courtesy bow.

“As you wish, my lord.” She sauntered back to her desk and plopped down on her chair, shooting a little wink at Connor. Connor, in turn, gave a little smirk to Hank as if to say he was right. Hank didn’t try to argue.

“Wear whatever you want, Connor. I don’t give a shit.” Connor’s smirk grew into a bright grin.

“Do you mean that, Hank?” The lieutenant sighed in return.

“Yes, I actually don’t give two shits about what you wear. You can come to work wearing fucking nothing and I will do jack shit.”

“Duly noted, Hank.”

* * *

Hank could hear the android’s footsteps from a mile away, along with laughter and “what the fucks?” Hank feared the worst and hesitantly turned around in his seat.

“Oh, fucking hell!” Hank jumped in his chair.

“Hi, Hank. You said you didn’t care what I wore so...” Connor gestured down at his outfit.

“Do you like it?”

“Wh- NO! No, you dickhead! You know Fowler’s gonna be up your ass when he sees...” He gestured to all of Connor. “..that! Jesus, fuckin- where did you even find that!?” 

“It was a gift from Tina. She said you would enjoy this one specifically.”

“Why would I enjoy a fucking CRAB suit?!”

Tina yelled from her desk, “It’s because you’re so CRABBY!” She howled with laughter at her own joke, earning a few chuckles and strange glances from the rest of the precinct. Hank rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. God, he needed to lie down...

At this point, the captain emerged from his office due to the chaos outside his door. The department fell silent under Captain Fowler’s gaze, who looked for the source of the chaos.

Connor stood there awkwardly when the captain caught his eye, who’s face turned from annoyed, to surprise, to disappointment.

“Fucking Connor, of course...” He said, mirroring Hank’s actions. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Connor lifted his hands, moving the arms of the costume along with him.

“This is a warning. Next time, I’ll take disciplinary action for disrupting the precinct. Just...” Fowler looked at him again and then covered his eyes.

“...please wear something different for fuck’s sake.” 

“Got it, Captain.” Connor walked towards the locker room at a brisk pace, causing Fowler to turn to Hank in irritation.

“What the hell did you do to him this time?” He asked, his eyes boring into Hank’s.

“It’s not my fault, Jeffrey! Ask fucking CHEN!”

“Hey hey hey WHOA! I didn’t force him to wear it! It was a gift.”

“Alright alright, shut it! It doesn’t matter who did it, stop getting him to do stupid shit!” With that, the captain slammed the door to his office, leaving the precinct quiet and confused.

“Christ…” Hank rolled his eyes and went back to finishing his report. He tapped on the keyboard lazily, but not until getting interrupted by a tap on his shoulder after five minutes.

“What is it no- OH. GOD.”

“This is better isn’t it?” 

“Connor, NO!” 

“Are you saying you don’t like your own clothes?”

“So THAT’S where my striped shirt went! And no, I’m saying I don’t like them on you! Just wear your own clothes, Connor! Damn…”

“I thought you didn’t care what I wore?”

“I DON’T!”

And with that, Hank took Connor clothes shopping.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Didn't like that I had to take a while, but I'll probably put a lot of fills with just Connor hanging out with the DPD in this series. It turned out kinda eh, but anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
